


Blut Vorzeichen

by Mieldyne



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Ascension, Bad Ending, F/M, Fate, Gen, Ghosts, Pining, Regret, Transformation, godhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: A little collection of Kain-centered drabbles, prompts, and ficlets. Each chapter has a unique summary to explain each one.





	1. Her (Kain/Umah)

**Author's Note:**

> | Timeline 4 | Kain, solo - Kain / Umah | 747 words | pining, regret |  
> After one of his sons brings her up, Kain remembers Umah…

It really couldn’t have been a more inconvenient time to remember someone like Umah. She was more than just a pretty face that Kain so loved to mention in his bitterness. Any those around him could always see through his lies, even when he would try his best to just avoid the glaring truth. 

 

Umah was something special. Intelligent, insightful, and was a someone that Kain had quickly grown very fond of. Of the rabble that made up the Cabal, she stood out in many ways, if her being the first living being he saw upon awakening helped any. He could almost remember every moment with her as if it was yesterday. Of the conversations growing less tense after a while, of when trust showed to quickly blossom into something more, despite the madness still plaguing Kain’s mind. It wasn’t enough to completely rid him of his senses, of how it felt to feel anything for someone like this.

 

It really wasn’t that he could admit that he was in love, it was just the disbelief that he even  _ could _ .

 

His skin remembers her touch, how they would spend nights together in the shadows, hiding away from the light until the next moon to rise. There was even a moment, he remembers, that he’d hold her tighter than he meant to. He thought it was possessive, she thought it was protective. Maybe it was both, but one thing was certain was that he did not wish to leave the crypt without her. He refused to be the one to wake last only to find her missing and the space where she once lay empty. It took a couple sleepless days to finally attract the worry of Umah, who reminds him they, as warriors, must protect the others as well as themselves. But she promises that she will not leave him until he wakes, should that promise make him feel better.

 

Kain doesn’t remember saying anything, but this knowledge had satisfied him.

 

The first time he claimed her as his wasn’t as carnal as he thought it would be. The moment lingered, just like they would as they slept in each other’s company then soon, in the others’ arms. It wasn’t something done in a hurry, nor was it planned. It happened just before he left beyond the city, when Umah had recovered quite a bit from her ordeal in the Sarafan stronghold. As the old emperor begins thinking harder on this, refreshed memories arose. He now remembers that they spoke first, the chat was of no real significance. Maybe it was Umah who made the first move, and Kain just followed suit even when he usually would take the lead. It meant something, for him to remember so much of it, how it started gradually, the first he’s been with someone since before his sudden defeat - which he didn’t allow to sour the mood at all. He knew just what he wanted, as did she.

 

It was less of a one-time thing to perform and forget, never to do so again. Much like their conversations, their outings, hunting together as Kain makes progress in thwarting the machinations of their common enemy… this moment meant something. Of course, Kain new better than to allow himself to be rendered vulnerable with allowing feeble emotions like love get in the way of his goals, but for once he had ignored this creed. He knows it won’t weigh him down, he knows himself better than that. Even when it may be the most human he had ever felt since his days as a wandering fledgling warring with his clashing thoughts infected with insanity.

 

And yet…

 

A part of him was still was shocked and rendered heartbroken when Umah had proven to be wise beyond what he had thought. She had taken from him more than just the Nexus Stone, her words actually stinging like the cuts of a knife. Because he knew they were true. He was never given a chance to prove that he was, and is, unlike the Sarafan Lord ever was. For in the end, his empire doesn’t seem so bad for his kind…

 

If only Umah to see it, to be here by his side to enjoy it.

 

But now he can only cling to the memories of her image, her voice, her touch… and just seethe bitterly with an aching heart. Umah was one in a million, and a reminder of  _ never again _ .


	2. Sacrifice (Kain, Ariel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Timeline 2 | Kain, Ariel | 634 words | Bad Ending, fate, ghosts |  
> Kain takes a moment to evaluate his life, and how he already lived it. He then makes his fateful decision...

Kain, now labeled as the last vampire still living, knew that Ariel could not travel far beyond the pillars, let alone the very dais that the nearly purified pillars stood upon. The information gathered here was such a shock and came so fast, infuriated him to no end that he’s been lied to, manipulated, and arranged in ways that his rage-fueled actions would ultimately be exactly what the enemy wanted. An unwitting puppet to a dark entity that has been sleeping under Nosgoth since ages passed.

 

Yet, despite all of this, whatever humanity is left in Kain had managed to flag him down, to stop and think and wonder… was it truly worth it to continue on? Then, the ghost of his predecessor returns, hovering through the air as if it were water, and offers some kind of comfort, though unnecessary in Kain’s eyes. She tells him that there is little time, what with the vampire hunters out there actively seeking him out and more than likely many of Moebius’ own followers will catch up to avenge their master.

 

Ariel, with a spectral hand that can touch no one, attempts to brush her successor’s hair. Naturally, she seems to expect his sudden reaction, gazing on sadly as he rises quickly and backs away from the remains of Mortanius, reduced to nothing but carbon and ashes. She speaks again to Kain’s backside as they both turn to the last cracking, blackened pillar.

 

Balance.

 

Kain says nothing more when he is swayed to one choice then another. Weighing his options and having Ariel doing her best to help, even when she most definitely favors one option more than the other. And Kain refuses to believe that making that particular choice is him giving up, yet he knows. He had lived his life, got his revenge, burned bridges and bring relief to those that, at one point, were loyal allies to him. There is nothing keeping him tethered to this world other than his cursed existence and the pillars before him, the duty that he, as the current Balance Guardian, must perform.

 

But… he hesitates. For the first time in a while, he stops completely, frozen in place, and hesitates for an entire day and night, maybe more he’s uncertain. The entire time Ariel is there and he ignored her presence or shooed her away. It was soon that he found her to be necessary for the choice he’s about to make, not like she had anywhere else to be. The new parts of him ultimately lost, and he allowed the spectre closer again. He doesn’t push her back, to use magic to cause her to fade away back the spectral realm to hide from him, and he finally turns to her at the break of dawn, almost feeling the mark of his death aching.

 

With his own sword in hand to repeat the very act that took his life in the first place, Kain accepts the sacrifice he knew he had to make.


	3. Birth of the Scion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Timeline 4 (Timeline 2) | Kain, solo | 634 words | ascension, Godhood, transformation |  
> Moments after reuniting with Raziel, watching him accept his fate and himself become purified, Kain ascends, truly, to Godhood.

Feeling neither defeated nor actually victorious, Kain stands upon the ruined citadel overlooking the once beautiful, yet cracking pillars now torn to pieces. His past self had made his fateful decision, which he didn’t even bother trying to stop, it was inevitable, even as he recalls once  _ preferring _ the alternative to this, to heal Nosgoth as expected of him.

 

Even when he knew that his sacrifice would have gone in vain. This world has a deep-seated taint that still needed to be eradicated, and he knew what had to be done.

 

Kain’s eyes fall from the pillars to the energized flamberge whose hilt his claws caress. His firstborn’s soul and energies from the previous Balance Guardians tangle together within the metal, which made a connection to him. He makes a pained expression, of both physical and emotional kind, as he had learned to remember what it was like to feel, genuinely. He would no longer be held back by the taint set by Nupraptor, nor would he succumb to any other impurities that Nosogth has been infected with through the ages. Given back something he didn’t realize he had lost, even something that he never truly had the pleasure of owning. And all the hope that came with it.

 

The Soul Reaver shimmers with power, not being able to communicate any other way.

The elder’s skin begins cracking and flaking off, even as he steps back, stretching one arm out to stand his blade, to be in constant contact with it. Afraid to let it go for any reason. He makes little sound when two deep, vertical trenches formed upon his backside, even when a great force is pushing outward in them.

 

From under Kain’s hardened, golden hide is a surge of energy trying to free itself from him. Soon, larger chunks of his flesh is burned and lifted away by brilliant white light, hot as the sun itself to him. He endures it, closing his eyes and lifting his chin while wisps of his pale hair licks the space around him, pulled from its fastener. The force from under the cuts in his back now burst forth from his back - two rays of light in the very shape of wings.

 

He isn’t sure what is happening or why, but he can’t - and won’t - stop it.

 

The pain is only temporary. 

 

No amount of clothing is left, save for Vorador’s signet ring still dressing the ear it was pierced upon. No golden, armor-like skin was left, no traces of bronzed razors upon his feet or hands. He becomes completely engulfed in light for seconds, until everything changes, flesh lifted away and Kain becomes - temporarily - just a bright silhouette holding up his sword. 

 

The light cools down and fades, leaving Kain calm and balanced. The energy reveals now that he has undergone a complete transformation; from golden hide came cerulean flesh and razors to black talons and fingers. Now partially opened eyes completely gold, though his snowy white locks that fall around him remained the same. The old one can feel the the two extra limbs behind him now and curls them around him. The rays of light fade into a pair of iridescent black wings, much like the ones depicted on all the artwork around the citadel and those sported by Janos Audron.

 

As he breathes, several threads of divine light escape him and encircle his head, crowning him with an ever turning, golden halo. His eyes open completely, his blue-black claws curling around his one true possession and stretches his newly formed wings for the first time.

 

This is what he is now, standing pure and ascended as the Scion.

 

And he takes to it as if he always was, taking flight without hardship, into the dawn sky to finish what was started.


End file.
